


Coming Out, Me

by Crayonlighting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Sirius Black, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Choking, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Marauders' Era, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: This story takes place throughout a series of flashbacks during the 1970's. Certain young men at Hogwarts go through their school years, finding out exactly who they are.When she turns over Sirius can imagine Remus with long hair laid out across the bed for him, and Sirius fucks her for five more minutes before he’s coming...He was nervous after what happened with the last boy he was with, but when he leans over to kiss him Remus’s breath hitches and he pulls back slightly...“We fucked, so what? It doesn’t mean it was real, I’m definitely not in love with him.” Remus says...





	Coming Out, Me

**Author's Note:**

> There is quite a bit of sex and sexual content in this fic. It may not be for everyone. I really tried to keep everything as close to cannon, but I do apologize if the characters are written oddly OOC.

 

In 1971 Remus Lupin learns his new mate Sirius Black, is a complete bully. He has a mean streak that is completely unpredictable and often times unprovoked.

 

_“It’s impeccable how you’ve always got your unsightly nose in a book, yet nothing intelligent ever comes out of your repulsive mouth,” Sirius says to Severus one day._

_Remus watches as Sirius knocks the books out of his hands, and shoves Snape’s face down into the open pages of the book now on the floor._

_Remus watches Sirius laughing and walking past Severus with James in tow. Remus kneels down next to Snape, offering him his hand. Severus is skeptical but takes Remus’s hand, and Remus helps Snape up, “I’m sorry,” he says apologizing for his friend._

_Snape says nothing but nods in acknowledgment, Remus picks up the book, handing it back to Snape when he hears Sirius from down the hall._

_“Remus!” he calls out, looking back for his friend, “come on, I’m hungry I want pudding.”_

_Remus doesn’t waste another moment running to catch up to Sirius._

_Sirius is sitting at a desk in the common room, scribbling away at a piece of parchment, which he was writing his Charms essay on. Remus had just finished his essay, but he’d also not waited to get started on it like Sirius had. James was at Quidditch practice, and Remus was supposed to help James with his paper when he came back that night._

_“Sirius” Remus says glancing over at him._

_“Hmm?” Sirius mumbles, not looking up from his parchment._

_“Earlier today” Remus starts, “with Severus—”_

_Sirius spins around giving Remus a dirty look, that he tried to mask with a look of confusion._

_“Snape, I mean,” Remus says correcting himself, “what had he done to make you so angry?”_

_Sirius scoffs, “Angry? I wasn’t angry with that ugly brute” he says before turning back to his essay on the desk._

_Remus didn’t think Snape was that ugly, and from what he knew of him he seemed to be fairly smart, “why do you hate him?”_

_Sirius scowls down at his parchment, wondering why Remus was asking him this, “you fancy him or something?” he asks, picking up his quill._

_“No,” Remus says without thinking about it, “I—”_

_“Then why the sudden interest in him?” Sirius asks, pretending to write on his parchment._

_“I just wanted to know what he’d done to you, you were rather mean to him earlier,” Remus says._

_“Is he your new best mate or something?” Sirius says looking down at the desk._

_“No,” Remus says again, “I just wanted to know why we shouldn’t be nice to him?”_

_“Do you not trust my judge of character?” Sirius says turning back around, raising an eyebrow at Remus._

_“No, I do,” Remus says without hesitation because for the most part, he did which is why he believed Severus had to have done something to warrant the teasing and rudeness Sirius had displayed earlier today, “which is why I wanted to know what he’d done to you.”_

_Sirius rolls his eyes, “His existence is futile, and he haunts my dreams with that ugly hooked nose of his, which he can’t ever seem to keep out of other people’s business.”_

_Remus nods, “Well all right then,” he says, realizing that he wouldn’t want to be friends with or even be nice to someone who didn’t respect his privacy. That was a good enough answer for Remus and he drops the subject._

In 1974 Sirius Black returns to Hogwarts with long dark hair and an almost deeper voice. Remus notices the extra attention Sirius starts to get throughout the school year. This is the year that Sirius realizes how much Remus sees, especially when he thinks no one’s looking.

 

_Sirius sits on his bed, quill in hand, as he notes from his transfiguration book, when he looks up he notices Remus laying on his stomach on his own bed, he was reading from his potions book from what Sirius could see._

_“You alright?” Remus asks turning the page in his book._

_“What do you mean?” Sirius asks._

_“You need help studying?” he asks, “you seem confused.”_

_“I’m not confused,” Sirius says sitting his quill down, “Why are asking that?” he asks curiously._

_Remus shrugs, “You were staring at that page for a while,” he says._

_“No, I haven’t been,” Sirius says defensively._

_“Alright,” Remus says, “c’mon it’s almost dinner, let’s get something to eat we’ll be at this all night.”_

_Sirius watches Remus as he gets off the bed, “yeah, alright” he says, deciding he could use a break from his work before he gets up, following after Remus._

 

_Remus and Sirius sit beside each other in the great hall, Remus wastes no time filling his plate, Sirius doesn’t mean to, but he chuckles as he watches Remus out of the corner of his eye._

_“What’s so funny?” Remus asks before shoveling a large spoonful of food into his mouth._

_Sirius shakes his head, “nothing” he says starting to feed himself as well._

_“You’re laughing at me” Remus states, “c’mon, I can take it, what is it?”_

_Sirius smiles, “You just eat like an animal, that’s all.”_

_Remus scoffs, but he smiles too “Not all of us had your same posh upbringing Sirius Black” he teases._

_Sirius rolls his eyes, “Whatever Lupin” he says with gentle eyes._

_Remus smiles over at Sirius, giving him a playful wink just as James plops himself down across the table from the two of them, “hey guys” James says, starting to fill a plate of food._

_Sirius and Remus both laugh at James, he was still in his practice jersey, “What?” James asks sticking food into his mouth._

_“Mate, you smell like ass,” Sirius says smiling over at James._

_“I just came from practice,” James says defensively, continuing to eat his food, “I was starving.”_

_“Don’t bring your sweaty ass into our room,” Remus says laughing lightly._

_“I was going to shower,” James says rolling his eyes._

_“You’re not allowed in our room until you do,” Remus says before finishing what was left on his plate._

_“Assholes,” James says going back to eating his dinner._

_After dinner, Sirius and Remus walk back to their dormitory, when Remus looks over at Sirius with a devilish grin on his face, “want to have some fun with James?”_

_Sirius smiles, “What did you have in mind?”_

_Remus and Sirius run up the stairs, blurting out the password to the Fat Lady, and hurrying through the portrait hole up to their room. Remus reaches inside his cloak, pulling out his wand aiming it at James’s wardrobe, performing a switching spell before turning back to Sirius, pressing his finger to his lips, “shhh” he whispers to him, before jumping into bed opening one of his textbooks._

_“Ha-Ha Very funny guys!” James says bursting through the door ten minutes later in his dressing gown._

_Sirius can’t help the chuckle that comes out of his mouth, “What are you talking about mate?” he asks._

_“You know damn well what I’m talking about,” James says, “This was your doing wasn’t it Black” he scowls at Sirius on the bed._

_Sirius can’t help the laugh, “Alright, I can’t take it anymore, you’ve got to show me.”_

_“No way in hell.”_

_Remus cracks a smile, staring intently down at his textbook, he knew James would blame Sirius for it, and it was only part of the fun._

_“James, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Sirius says, “Please enlighten me.”_

_“Where are my pants?” James says finally willing himself not to blush a deep shade of pink._

_Sirius turns his grin down, as he tries not to laugh, “Oh have they gone missing?” he asks stifling a laugh in his throat._

_Remus silences a laugh, before covering his mouth with his hand, letting his eyes gaze up at James for only a moment._

_“Sirius” James scowls._

_Sirius looks back at James gaining a small fraction of composure, “you’re going to have to be more specific James.”_

_“You’ve switched my underpants with knickers!” he cries out._

_“I would never do that” Sirius says before he loses it, a loud laugh escaping his lips._

_James narrows his eyes at Sirius, he couldn’t believe Sirius wouldn’t just admit it._

_Remus bites his lip, waving his wand in James direction, “Revelio” he says._

_“You twat” James cries out, as his dressing gown vanishes, and he tries to hide his body, and especially the red and white striped panties._

_Remus loses it, doubling over laughing so hard, Sirius laughs even harder as tears begin to appear at the corners of his eyes, as he clutches his stomach laughing so hard._

_“Lupin! You did this?!” James cries._

_“Can you prove it was me?” Remus asks still laughing, with a big grin on his face._

_Of course James couldn’t prove it, “fine then” he says walking over to his wardrobe, opening his drawer to reveal all his underpants had been switched out with a lot of colorful girls underpants, James didn’t know what to say, he was angry, he also thought it was amusing, but he didn’t want to let them know he thought so. James sighs heavily, “cute Black.”_

_Sirius wipes at his eye with the back of his hand, “what?” he asks, looking up to see James with a pile of girls’ panties in his hand, he’d pulled out of his wardrobe drawer._

_“You really had nothing to do with this?” James asks._

_Sirius shrugs, falling back onto the bed in a fit of laughter._

_“Alright then,” James says giving in, “I’ll just be going to bed then.”_

_“In your knickers?” Sirius grins looking over at James, his gaze drifting over James’s very naked form, the panties not leaving much to the imagination._

_James nodded, “I don’t have any other pants.”_

_When Sirius looks away from James he sees Remus, watching him with what looks like some kind of knowing look in his eye, and Sirius blushes bright red._

_Remus let James wear the panties for an entire fortnight before he reversed the spell. Sirius bursting into a fit of laughter, every time the house elves left the fresh laundry on their beds, and James’s colorful panties sitting on top of the pile._

In 1975 Remus Lupin fell for Sirius Black.

 

_It happened after Potions, Remus practically burst from the room heading straight for his dormitory. Sirius out of concern for his friend follows after him._

_“Moony, what’s wrong?” Sirius asks, closing the door behind him as he enters the dormitory assuming Remus wouldn’t want anyone to overhear them._

_“Nothing, I just need some time to myself,” he says._

_“I’m not leaving here until you talk to me,” Sirius says simply._

_“I don’t want to talk about it,” Remus says shaking his head with a firm no._

_“That’s too bad because you have to,” Sirius says, “You’re upset about something, and I’m not going to let you suffer, at least not on your own.”_

_Remus squeezes his eyes shut tight, sinking down onto the floor beside the bed. Pressing the heels of his hands hard against his eyes, taking deep heavy breaths._

_Sirius slowly moves next to Remus, sitting down next to him sitting quietly waiting for Remus to be ready to talk._

_After a moment Remus inhales sharply, quickly jumping up, “We’re going to be late for Charms.”_

_Sirius reaches up grasping firmly onto Remus’ wrist, “We’re going to miss Charms today, it’s not like you’re not already four chapters ahead anyways” Sirius says, “We’re going to talk about what’s going on with you right now.”_

_“Sirius, what the hell,” Remus says when Sirius pulls him back down._

_“We’re going to talk,” Sirius says, “I know something’s been going on for weeks now, and you’re practically crying right now, something is wrong, you can trust me, Rem.”_

_Remus sighs heavily “I can’t talk about this not with you, not with anyone, and not here.”_

_Sirius reaches for his wand, flicking his wrist at the locked door charming the door with silence, “No one else can hear us Rem” he says softly, “do you not trust me enough to tell me what’s going on?”_

_“It’s not that,” he says, “you wouldn’t understand.”_

_“What’s so different or so difficult that you can’t tell me about it?” Sirius asks, starting to feel a little sad that his best mate didn’t want to talk to him, or worse felt he couldn’t talk to him, which meant that Sirius came off as something that he didn’t want to be, and something that he really just wasn’t._

_“Sirius, I’m gay” Remus blurts out and then wishes he could bite his own tongue out, he wanted to immediately take it back, he wasn’t ready to tell anyone so why was he here telling Sirius, he shouldn’t be telling Sirius, Sirius would never understand._

_Sirius looks over at Remus, he didn’t know what to say, it wasn’t that he couldn’t believe Remus was gay, or he couldn’t believe he wasn’t, on the list of things that Remus could have said to him it was on there, just sort of lightly written near the bottom._

_“You haven’t told anyone?” Sirius asks after a long moment._

_Remus shakes his head he doesn’t think he can speak right now, he’s practically in shock._

_Sirius looks over at Remus, before gently reaching for Remus’s hand. “It’s all right,” he says rather quietly, “I won’t tell.”_

_Remus exhales a heavy breath he didn’t know he was holding onto until just then, “Please don’t tell.”_

_Sirius shakes his head, “I won’t tell” he says looking over at Remus._

_“Thank you” he whispers._

_“Is that why you’ve been so upset? Because you thought you couldn’t tell anyone about being gay?” Sirius asks._

_Remus shakes his head, “No, that’s not it at all” he says pausing a moment, “I did tell someone. Someone else.”_

_“What happened?” Sirius asks._

_“We did things” Remus mumbles feeling his cheeks heat up._

_“You had sex,” Sirius says, “With who?” this was the most shocking thing Remus had said all day, he wouldn’t have expected Remus to be the first of them to lose their virginity._

_“Doesn’t matter who,” Remus says._

_Sirius scowls, it did matter whoever they were talking about clearly hurt Remus in some way, and Sirius wasn’t going to stand for that, he was going to make sure whoever hurt his friend paid for what they did, and he was going to personally deliver that message._

_“What happened Remus?” he asks determinedly._

_“I don’t know” Remus says, “I was an idiot, I just feel stupid about it really,” he sighs, “thinking that having sex was going to make him want to be with me, thinking that sex would make him want to be my boyfriend, thinking that having sex would make it easier to come out and be gay, but it’s only made it worse” he says cursing himself, “I’m just an idiot.”_

_“Who was it?” Sirius demands, “Who was the low life that slept with you, and then blows you off? Who.”_

_“It doesn’t matter Sirius!” Remus says exasperatedly before taking in a deep breath, “because I’ve learned not to let it happen again.”_

_Sirius wants to roll his eyes, “What, are you just going to forgo dating for the rest of your life because some idiot threw away the best thing that’ll ever happen to him?”_

_Remus scoffs, and blushes he didn’t expect Sirius to say that “it wasn’t a good idea anyway, dating” he sighs, “I should just be glad things didn’t get too far along before it was real.”_

_“It was real Rem,” Sirius says, “you had sex- “_

_“We fucked, so what? It doesn’t mean it was real, I’m definitely not in love with him.” Remus says, “I just feel dumb for letting myself think it was anything other than what it was, I mean he said I made him realize he was actually straight, that fucking wanker” he swore, “he used me for a Friday night fuck, and the fact that I couldn’t see that’s all he wanted,” Remus stops himself, letting out a deep breath._

_Sirius looks back at Remus, he wasn’t really sure what to say to that but he still wanted Remus to know he was supportive of him, “I didn’t always know” he says, “but you did, but I think it might be that way for some people, need to try first” he says looking away for a moment._

_Remus looks over at Sirius, “you didn’t always know?” he asks curiously._

_Sirius swallows, “that I was” he pauses. “gay?” Remus finishes._

_Sirius shakes his head, “no” he says, “Bisexual” he says as if it were a question._

_“I had no idea,” Remus says looking at Sirius._

_“I’ve never told anyone, and I wasn’t sure for a long time,” Sirius says knowing full well he’d never told anyone because that thought had just clicked for him. The relief that flooded over him when Remus told him he was gay, and the anger when he found out Remus had slept with someone, it was pure jealousy. Sirius admitting, he was attracted to guys out loud, rather than lying awake wondering if he was attracted to guys. When he sat wondering if James’s lips were as soft as they looked. Many a time had Sirius had to stop himself from wondering exactly what it would be like to date another boy in their class and admitting that he definitely spent much more time than what should have been socially acceptable to watch Remus undress for bed on multiple occasions. Well, Sirius finally realized that he was more than just curious about other boys, he was definitely attracted to them in a more than platonic way._

_“Because I’ve never” Sirius stops himself, this hadn’t been about him this was about Remus._

_“Well, I won’t tell if you don’t,” Remus says softly._

_Sirius looks away after a moment, his hand finding Remus’s on the floor between them._

_It’s almost two months later that Remus is sitting down in an empty classroom with Callum Stanton, a very cute Hufflepuff boy, who Remus definitely fancied. He was nervous after what happened with the last boy he was with, but when Callum leans over to kiss him Remus’s breath hitches and he pulls back slightly._

_Callum frowns, feeling rejected he turns to get up when he feels Remus’s hand grasp his hand._

_“I-I thought- “_

_Remus leans over, kissing Callum on the lips pressing his lips firmly against the other boys’._

_When they break apart, Remus can’t help but notice the smile on Callum’s face, and it makes him smile too._

_“I think we should go somewhere private,” Callum says, unable to take his eyes off Remus’s lips._

_Remus agrees, but he can’t stop himself from pressing Callum back against the empty desk, kissing him feverishly. The thought of going anywhere else leaves their minds completely, as the two boys start to fumble with the other’s cloak and robes._

_Just a little more, closer, need, want, skin, so much fucking skin he wanted to touch all of it. All things that run through Remus’s mind, as he struggles to get Callum’s belt off._

_Callum has Remus’s trousers down a moment later, and he jumps up onto the table when Remus finally gets his trousers and pants down. Remus pulls his pants down, moving between Callum’s legs, kissing him again this time harder on the mouth, a little sloppy and with a bit of teeth._

_“Wait,” Callum says breathily, but Remus doesn’t want to wait, he wants Callum now._

_“What’s wrong?” Remus asks, reaching between them beginning to unbutton Callum’s shirt from the bottom up, exposing his belly and chest, where he lets his hand wander up over his chest moving quickly to his erect nipples._

_“Someone might hear” he mumbles, letting his head drop back, as he arches into Remus’s touch._

_Remus reaches for his wand, muttering a privacy charm waving his wand at the shut classroom door._

_“We won’t be interrupted,” Remus says, before reaching down taking Callum’s hardened cock into his hand, causing the Hufflepuff to moan softly beneath him._

_Callum performs a protection and lubrication charm before letting his wand drop to the table, rolling to the other side of the desk._

_“Don’t you want me to stretch- “_

_Callum shakes his head, “It’s all right, you won’t hurt me, it’s not my first time.” Remus nods, starting to wonder how many other guys at Hogwarts were gay or bisexual, but he quickly returns to the matter in front of him._

_Remus doesn’t mean to, but he can’t help the moan that escapes his lips as he enters Callum, he’d been wanting to do this all day, all week, he’d been wanting to do this for the last six months when he found out that Callum may have been harboring a crush on him. Of course, Remus couldn’t back then he wasn’t out then, he still wasn’t really out now but he trusted that this would stay private._

_Remus’s fingers press hard against Callum’s hips as he thrusts into him with a quick rhythm, causing Callum to moan rather loudly, louder than he intended. Callum comes in short white streaks over his lower abdomen, with Remus close behind a few moments later._

_When they dress Remus can see the bruises his hands had left on Callum’s hips, and he hides the fact that it makes his cock twitch ever so slightly._

In 1976 Sirius Black fell for Remus Lupin, lost his virginity and became a slut.

 

_Remus sits on the bed, his knees curled up into his chest, as Sirius waves his wand above them, closing the curtains so they had some privacy._

_“I want to talk to you,” Sirius says pulling his legs underneath him on the bed._

_“What about?” Remus asks curiously._

_“You can’t tell anyone about this,” he says._

_“I swear,” Remus says, “I won’t tell.”_

_Sirius looks back at Remus, “I met someone” he says before, “someone like me.”_

_“Okay, I’m going to need a little bit more than that” Remus says looking at Sirius._

_“Bisexual,” Remus says quietly even though he knew no one could hear them through the privacy charm._

_“Oh,” Remus perks up with interest, “Over the summer?”_

_Sirius nods._

_“Why didn’t you tell me before now?” Remus asks, wondering why Sirius had waited almost three months to tell him about this, “Do I know him?” he asks._

_“No,” Sirius says, “He’s not magical” he mumbles._

_“He’s muggle,” Remus says trying to imagine Sirius with a muggle, “Well tell me about him” Remus prods._

_“There’s not much to tell,” Sirius says lamely, “We hung out a lot, and we made out, messed around a little,” he says, unable to stop the small smile that forms as he thinks back to the summer._

_Remus smiles, “That’s great,” he says, “and?”_

_“Well I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other anymore if that’s what you’re asking, we didn’t make plans to see each other next summer, but I think I’m okay with that,” he says._

_“You think?” Remus asks cautiously._

_“Yeah, it was really fun, and now I know, I’m really Bi,” Remus says._

_“Oh yeah?” Remus asks with a small smile._

_“Yeah,” he says, “I mean, did you see Jane Dunn when we came back?”_

_And that makes Remus laugh, “she’s started wearing make-up, really brings out her eyes.”_

_Sirius nods, “yeah, it’s a shame her nose is so crooked, and her tits aren’t bigger,” Sirius says rolling his eyes a bit, “I’d still make out with her though, so long as she didn’t poke my eye out with her nose,” he says laughing._

_“Sirius” Remus says shocked, “You’re such an asshole, that was so mean.”_

_Sirius shrugs, “besides, there’s someone else I’d rather be kissing anyways.”_

_“Who?” Remus smiles._

_“It’s a secret,” Sirius says smiling back at Remus._

_Remus smiles, “I bet I know” he teases._

_Sirius shakes his head, “You’d never guess” he says feeling the slightest twinge of sadness that he wasn’t able to tell Remus, it was him that he really wanted to kiss._

_Two months later Sirius has a privacy charm on his bed and Bethany Moore underneath him. Sirius enters her, and it’s completely an unexpected sensation. His core is vibrating within him, and his brain is shutting off as her heat consumes his hard cock. Sirius looks down at her, the only thought in his head is “more.”_

_“Sirius,” she says breathlessly, “that sort of hurts” she mutters._

_Bethany had been a virgin, just as Sirius was, but hurting was definitely the last thing on his mind right now, his cock felt so good buried inside her wet warmth._

_“Can I move then?” he asks._

_“Slowly please” she answers._

_Sirius nods, moving slowly to pull out of her just a bit, before pushing his hips forward again, and she makes the tiniest squeak, and Sirius assumes he went too hard that time._

_Sirius knew nothing about the female anatomy, well he knew where he was supposed to put things, and where not to put things, but he would have never imagined it like this at all. Sirius can feel that familiar feeling deep within him, signaling his orgasm was short behind._

_“Uh, can we pause?” he asks._

_She nods, looking up at him, “How is it?” she asks self-consciously._

_“Err- it’s good,” Sirius says, feeling like he was being put on the spot, “I’m fairly close, so I thought we should stop for a moment.”_

_“Oh,” she says, “You really like me then?” she asks shifting her hips slightly._

_An unexpected groan comes from Sirius’s throat, and he can feel his cock twitching inside her, “Err- I like this feeling.”_

_“Can I make it better for you?” she asks._

_Sirius looks down at her, her long blonde hair splayed out across the mattress, “You can turn over” he says simply._

_“Oh,” She says a slight frown on her face, “Sure.”_

_When she turns over Sirius can imagine Remus with long hair laid out across the bed for him, and Sirius fucks her for five more minutes before he’s coming. Sirius pulls out of her, laying her down on her back before slipping two fingers into her, giving her a seductive wink as he begins to thrust his fingers into her in a quick motion._

_Bethany closes her eyes tight, as Sirius fucks her with his fingers, she’d never been fingered like this before, all she knows is she absolutely needs to arch her back off the bed, pushing her hips down against Sirius, an unexpected shout escapes her as a wave of pure white-hot pleasure tears through her body._

_Two days later Sirius has Daniella on the edge of his bed, her legs draped over his shoulders, his hand placed on her lower abdomen, keeping her hips down against the bed, as he tries his hand at oral for the first time. From the way Dani moans and arches her back he’d say he was a natural, his tongue hot and wet enters her, exploring her body and she is not quiet when she comes._

_James and Remus pretend to be asleep, when Sirius lets Dani out of their dorm room, and all Remus can think is what they’re doing to get into Sirius’s bed, and Remus closes his eyes pretending he’s not imagining being the one in Sirius’s bed, Sirius had perfected the privacy charm after all, so he really had no idea what they were doing._

_It was no secret that Sirius Black openly despised the Slytherin house, so to find out he was sneaking off Saturday night to see one of them, would be a bit of a shock. He just couldn’t stop thinking about that note Liam Baines had passed him in class. At first, Sirius was so disgusted, the fact that a Slytherin thought it appropriate to speak to him in front of so many people, but his next thought was that Liam had recently come out as gay, and from what Sirius could tell Liam seemed to have a crush on him. Sirius wasn’t going to deny Liam was cute, he was downright hot. Sirius looked in the mirror and couldn’t believe why anyone wouldn’t want to go out with him, and he’d never admit that when he looked at Liam he thought the same thing._

_Sirius didn’t know he would be so willing to get on his knees for another boy, he was more ashamed he was doing it for a Slytherin, but the way his core vibrated with pure desire quickly made him forget any of that. Sirius didn’t know what to expect really, but when Liam guided his cock, nice size Sirius noted, into his open and willing mouth, something just clicked for Sirius. Liam’s cock was hard and had a certain weight to it that Sirius hadn’t expected. Sirius let his tongue explore the new body part in his mouth. Salty is what Sirius thinks, as Liam’s hips start to move, and Sirius’s mouth is filled with cock, so full he thought he might choke. Sirius felt he might enjoy that choking sensation more than the actual cock sucking._

_Sirius’s cock was spilling pre-come and aching against his lower abdomen. He reaches down, stroking his hard cock in his hand, as Liam thrusts his hips rhythmically into his mouth, and Sirius can’t help the loud moan that gets stuck in his throat around Liam’s cock. When Sirius comes his entire body tenses up, and a desperate whimper tries to escape his mouth, just as Liam’s hand fist into Sirius’s hair forcing him to keep Liam’s cock in his mouth as he comes spilling into Sirius’s mouth and down his throat. Sirius coughs, wanting to spit out Liam’s come from his mouth, but Liam didn’t move to remove his cock._

_“Swallow,” Liam says looking down, pushing the sweaty hair away from Sirius’s forehead, looking down at the boy at his feet._

_Sirius certainly doesn’t want to, he’s not even sure he would be able to do so with Liam’s cock still in his mouth, but he senses he wouldn’t be let up until he did so, so he forces himself to swallow the sticky substance in his mouth and sure enough he started choking. Liam let’s go of Sirius’s hair, letting his cock slip out of his mouth as Sirius swallows the last of the semen in his mouth, looking up at Liam his mouth still hung open._

_Liam kneels down in front of Sirius, tipping his bottom jaw up closing it for him, “Say thank you.”_

_And Sirius’s jaw drops again, and his eyes widen as he looks at Liam and of course he was serious._

_Sirius licks his lips briefly, as he finds his voice, “thank you” he says quietly, and Sirius turns his eyes down, shocked as he feels his cock jump with excitement. He’d only just come two minutes ago, and arousal was spreading through his entire body, and because how Liam had spoken to him._

_When Sirius is laying back on the bed, Liam’s cock thrusting inside him, all he could manage was a frustrated whimper, as he feels the tightness in his balls his orgasm rising to the surface, he reaches for his cock, stroking himself quickly._

_“Liam” Sirius moans, as he comes all over his hand and abdomen, Liam following a few moments later._

_Sirius closes his eyes completely out of breath, but he certainly hears Liam whisper into his ear, “next time you’ll need my permission.”_

_And Sirius definitely wants there to be a next time._

In 1977 Remus tells Sirius to lay off Severus Snape and stop bullying him. To spite Remus Sirius gets together with James and hex Bertram Aubrey.

 

_“Sirius Black are you fucking insane?” Remus says storming into their dormitory after finding out exactly why his friends had received double detention._

_“I don’t think so,” Sirius says not bothering to turn over, as he lays with his head hanging off the side of the bed, holding up a book he was reading._

_“I told you to stop bullying people,” Remus says, and Sirius can see underneath that anger there’s disappointment._

_“You said I had to stop bullying Snape” he points out._

_“So, because you’re pissed at me, you go and hex a poor Ravenclaw?” Remus says._

_“I’d never do that” Sirius lies._

_Remus is so angry he storms back out of the room. That’s when Sirius finally gets up following after Remus, “Moony” he calls after him, exiting the common room after him._

_Remus doesn’t stop, he just keeps walking until Sirius grabs hold of his arm making him stop, “I’m sorry Moony.”_

_“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to Sirius,” Remus says plainly._

_Sirius rolls his eyes, that definitely wasn’t happening._

_“Why are you so fucking mean Sirius” Remus sighs, “you can be one of the sweetest people I know, but then you go out and basically torture other kids in our class, I don’t understand.”_

_Sirius wraps his arm around Remus’s waist pulling him closer to him, “I like you” he says, stealing a kiss._

_“I’m not kissing you right now, after what you did today,” Remus says pulling away from him._

_“Yes, you are,” Sirius says kissing him again._

_“Sirius no I’m angry with you,” Remus says._

_“Show me how angry” Sirius whispers into Remus’s ear, “punish me for my deplorable behavior. Take out your anger and frustrations on my body. Wreck me, Remus.”_

_Remus fucks Sirius’s mouth that night, thrusting his cock against the back of Sirius’s throat, forcing his cock all the way into Sirius’s mouth, down his throat until he was completely in him pulling on his hair, chocking and gagging him with his cock until tears are streaming down Sirius’s cheeks, Remus thinks the only thing that could possibly make this moment any hotter would be if Sirius had black make up running down his cheeks. Remus wonders if he would be able to get Sirius to do that one day._

_Sirius is unable to stop himself from moaning loudly as Remus has him face down on the bed, his hands behind his back in Remus’s tight grip, as he thrusts harder into him each time, making sure to hit Sirius’s prostate with every forceful thrust. Sirius swears as his cock rubs against the sheets below him, the friction making it unbearable for him, he wanted to come._

_“May I come?” Sirius asks groaning as Remus fucks him harder, he squeezes his eyes shut tight, “Please Sir.”_

_“No, you may not,” Remus says, reaching up with his other hand, grabbing a fist full of Sirius’s hair, pulling him up off the bed._

_Sirius whimpers, biting his lower lip, as Remus continues thrusting faster into Sirius. Sirius has no choice but to let Remus use him in any way he deemed fit, he was for Remus to use any way he wanted, and right now Remus needed to fuck Sirius and abuse his swollen prostate. Sirius was so close to coming he feared it may happen even without his lover’s permission._

_Remus pulls harder on Sirius’s hair, causing him to moan loudly, pressing his hips back against him, “Please Sir, I need to come” he groans desperately, squeezing his eyes shut tight panting quickly._

_“What you need is discipline,” Remus says breathily, slamming his hips down harder into Sirius, causing him to cry out, “you exist for my needs, and what I need from you is obedience.”_

_Sirius moans loudly, a desperate sob forming in his throat, “yes Sir,” he says, “without you, I have no purpose, I promise I’ll be a good boy for you” he sobs._

_“I know you will because you’ve finally been put in your place” Remus growls, thrusting faster into Sirius, his orgasm shortly behind he could feel it deep within his core._

_“My place is underneath you, please Sir” Sirius groans, his cock rubbing against the sheets, he couldn’t hold on any longer he was sure of it._

_“You disobeyed me,” Remus says, his cock pulsing against Sirius’s prostate, sending Sirius over the edge, “Again.”_

_Sirius moans loudly, his hips pushing back against Remus’s, streaks of white, hot come shooting across the sheets, Sirius couldn’t control himself anymore, he wants to touch himself, stroke his cock, but he has to settle for the feeling of his cock rubbing against the bedsheets as he comes._

_Remus comes a moment later, unable to stop himself pulling on Sirius’s long dark hair as he does so, thrusting deeper into Sirius, he’s quiet for a moment as he allows himself to catch his breath._

_“Clean up this disgusting mess,” Remus says, pulling out of Sirius, pulling off the used condom from his cock, dropping it on the bed._

_Sirius nods, “Scourgify,” he says upon finding his wand, giving it a wave over the bed._

_“Go on,” Remus says softly, looking at Sirius._

_Sirius smiles, climbing up into Remus’s bed, waiting for Remus to get in too. Remus crawls into bed, getting under the covers, and Sirius immediately clings to him._

_“You are so good to me,” Sirius says softly._

_Remus wraps his arms around Sirius, he can’t help but think about what Sirius says, part of him wonders how such sweetness can come from the same mouth that’s so foul and vile to anyone not in his inner circle. But mostly Remus just loves Sirius, he just loves him._

It’s 1978 Sirius graduates from Hogwarts and uses his inheritance to get his own place with Remus, he doesn’t exactly have plans for what he’ll do with his life, but he’ll figure it out. So long as he has Remus by his side he didn’t care about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around and reading my very first HP fic! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
